Wars of Two
by scoobydoox3
Summary: Sonic and Silver disagree when it comes to the Beautiful Amy Rose who will wait for hours for her true blue hero to rescue her but she's had ehough when he doesn't show on their date, and she runs into silver's arms Rated T for cussing Human forms
1. Missing An Other Date

Amy's PVO  
I sat there waiting in the middle of the night to see if he would come to Distance Ocean like we agreed on. Well that was a bust he didn't show an hour had passed and still no sign. Fastest hedgehog in the world my B-U-T-T 'Gerrrr Sonic where are you' I thought. Well I'll wait here for a little while longer maybe he just got stuck or something. "Amy how long are you gonna sit there and wait for him?" suddenly a soft voice called me out from nowhere. When I turned around I noticed Silver standing there staring at the ocean dimly. He gave me a sharp look like he was actually going to get an answer from me. "Oh shut it Silver I'm not in the mood to be treated like I'm stupid." I told him. I really wasn't in the mood Sonic agreed to come on a date with me finally and when it comes time for him to come he runs off like a chicken. "I'm not going to treat you badly Amy I figured that you're in a bad mood since the idiot didn't show" he told me. "But?" "But I am going to say this do you think you should've picked a better place to go on a date with Sonic. He is scared of water that's probably why he caved in at the last minute." He stared at the stars the whole time he said that. He turned to me and for some reason I felt my face get really hot. I quickly turned away so I didn't look at him directly in the eyes "well whatever! You came to pick me up didn't you?" I questioned him angrily. "Yes." He answered me his voice getting lower as if was trying to hid something. I walked along side with him on the way home. The whole entire time my face felt red hot but it was cold out why was my face burning up like it was in a fire place. I stared at my feet the walk home so it got really boring there was nothing to talk about. Well there was but their where personal questions and I feared Silver would get embarrassed and walk away from me before I got an answer from him. Whatever the time being I was hoping to get home to kick Sonic's speedy little butt. The house sat there waiting for my return. I crashed through the door Kimico was sitting there in the entrance hall. The coach was pushed up against the wall far enough that you wouldn't notice it when you walked in. "Kimico where's Sonic?" I asked her in hopes that she would know. No luck "The blue pin cushion is not here at the moment he left the second straight face went to get you." With the little dignity I had left I gained enough strength to be able to walk in to my room crash into my bed and cry all night.

Silver's PVO  
Once I got in the house Amy had already went to her room. A shame I was hoping getting a word in with her before she went to sleep. I turned to face Kimico in hope she would explain what happened while I was gone. "So?" "Sup?" I smirked for while. Then I looked at her with a smile on my face. I felt I wasn't a very nice smile because my eyes had an evil feeling to them sort of. "Did something happen between you and Roses on the way home?" Kimico asked me speciously. "Nah we didn't even talk I'm guessing she was lost in thought." "Chaw she seemed really anxious to kick the imbecile's butt. More than usual seconded time he didn't show on one of their dates." "Yeah she seemed anger than I had expected." "FOOL!" She jumped up "Are you frecking kidding me she was calmer than usual that's why I suspected something happened. It's a really long walk from the beach to the house ya know?" She exclaimed. I never thought for Amy to be the type to lose her temper but I am new so Kimico was right as always. I sighed and sat down next to her "Are you going to sleep or what?" I asked attempting to doge the subject. She quickly rolled her eyes and got up "I might be someone to kick people's butts but it's usually not when I have a good reason to. So yeah I'm goin to bed you can stay here and give the idiot a speech if you want." She told me before turning out the lights and existing. I sat there for what seemed like an hour until he came through the door. I guessing he didn't notice me sitting there because he just walked on by. "Sonic." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Surprised he turned to me turning on the lights. "Whoa Silver you almost gave me a heart attack coming from nowhere. What's up?" "Sonic why didn't go on the date with Amy?" I asked him. "Well why is it impotent to you? When did Amy become one of priorities? Don't tell me you like her Silver?" "Of course I don't Sonic but that doesn't mean you can go around hurting her and breaking her heart!" I exclaimed in frustration "I didn't go because I'm not gonna slow down for Amy or anybody else." "That's stupid. Why are you so proud of that power Sonic? The only thing you're doing with that is sending yourself in circles faster than anyone else." I had nothing else to say to him so I just left him there to stand before he could get a word in to say. I wondered if he was just push it away and ignore it or actually do something about the way he had been treating Amy lately. Now all I can do is just sit here and wait for the best to happen for the both of them and for everyone else's experience with change be good as well

Sonic's PVO  
I stood there as Silver left the room. 'Well someone's in a bad mood' I though. Screw it I was more worried on what would happen if Amy found out I was home already. I sighed and lead myself to my bed room thinking about different topics but one kept poppin up was what Silver had said to me a while ago 'agh' pushed it aside and changed from my street clothes to my pajama pants and old tee shirt. 'That doesn't mean you can go around hurting her and breaking her heart' did Silver have feelings for Amy? Nah wait… could he really? I mean I know he said he didn't but a lot of guys hid the fact that they like someone. I mean Look at me I do it every day of every minute of my life with Amy and if Silver liked her that means I have compotation with the guy that almost killed me a year ago. Even now we're still not fully "friends" and now we have to compete for the same girl. What in the world? Who came up with this crap? How would I? How if we lost our powers ever since we came to this Godforsaken human world? Ever since we changed to humans and went normal everyday human "School" Silver became more popular than I am. He's the singer to Kimico's rock band along with the backup guitarist the schools star football quarterback. How would Amy like me and not him? Wait… Amy already likes me. HA… I'm stupid Silver might get all the girls at school but I get Amy. Bet that Silver I get the girl you want the most in this world and in any other world you could image.


	2. What A Annocement

Kimico's PVO  
It was morning and boy was today gonna be a bad on for Sonic. HA I'm so happy he's gonna go through hell and I get watch. I know right seems mean but that's the way I am. I got out of bed waking up Scooby in the process so he followed me on the way to wake up the butler, maid and chef. My mother and father abandon me when I was two months old but I found out that my brain was over developed because they were both scientist and studied while I was in the womb, so I heard everything. Well that and this house was the only good thing they gave me. I'm a scientist now so I've been paying for the house lately so I have rule over it to. I let sonic and his group stay here until I get them back to their original form hedgehog, foxes and whatever. The chef began to make breakfast for everyone who had still been sleeping in their bedrooms. The house was rather big there was about twenty bedroom two master bedrooms one was mine the other was for Kyon when he slept over. So I had enough room for them to stay all ten of them. The first one to walk down the stairs was the cat Blaze. Me and Scoob had already sat down and where ready for our ten course breakfast meal. She sat down and fixed herself for one plate what kind of breakfast  
"So did Sonic come home after Silver picked her up?" she asked "Yeah. The dimwits still sleeping in his room. He is so bu-…" "CRAH!!!!" a loud noise came from up stairs. "What was that?" Blaze asked me. No. NO… NOOO!! I hope nothing in the house broke. I ran up stairs to cheek what had happened.  
"SONIC! I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?" I overheard Amy yell. 'Yes nothing in this house will compare to Sonic getting beat up by Miss Amy Rose.' Ha-ha-ha I got up to the second floor and to Sonic's room as quickly as possible with Scoob and the cat following shortly behind me. Dude I figured Amy would be pissed but man was she really going to tear him limb from limb. With all the noise you would figure everyone would get up and see what was going on, but no they all stayed fast asleep.

Blaze's PVO  
Amy almost put the poor boy in a coma. Kimico of course had been so proud of her just because she hurt him. That girl had such anti-social problems and still had human boys following her left and right; Kimico didn't enjoy it much though. She was a so called 'tomboy' so you would figure as much. Once Amy had cooled down a bit we all sat down to eat. We were very quit though; well all except for Kimico who had been laughing her head off if that is physically possible. Soon one by one everyone came down stairs Marine, Cream and Cheese, Tails, Knuckles. It took a while but then Silver came down stairs. He was shirtless as usual; all he was wearing was sleep pants that stated 'Dr Pepper'. I looked over to Marine who had started to blush like mad. AH! Did I mention that Marine had an over whelming crush on Silver? It was not always that way she used to loath him greatly, but now she 'loves' him as she claims. I turned to Amy as well. I noticed she had been blushing also, but why Amy did not like Silver. I guess any girl would blush if a by walked in shirtless. Wait am I blushing too? Silver sat down and just simply stared at his plate.  
"Amy." Sonic said out of the clear blue "I was wondering if, to make up for what I did I'll take you out on a real date" he finished. What a surprise I did not expect that.  
"No" correction I did not expect that. "What? Why not Amy?""Because Sonic the Hedgehog you left me stranded there at the ocean without a care in the world and Silver was the one who went to get that's why Sonic I'm going out with him tonight!" "Excuse me!" Silver said jumping up from his set. Everyone else was paralyzed unable to move an inch for the new announcement Amy made put us all in shock. Marine's face went from the little girl blusher to a blank sheet of paper. No one not even Kimico expected it.  
"Ah-Ha so something did happen between you two on the way home!" She finally stood up and blurted out. Firmly she pointed at Silver "Ha-ha I knew it all along." "NOTING HAPPENED!" Silver said angrily at her. Amy went around the table pulled Silver to the door. Silver didn't notice until he got to the door. He stopped at the door put his feet up on the frame and began to pull backwards. Amy pulled, pulled and pulled. Once more and he was out the door.

Marine's PVO  
NO. NO. NO! How could Amy do dat ta me? Why would she do dat. I stood up me eyes blank me body stiff. I turned to the stairs and began me way to dem. Each step was larger dan da first I ad ta with stand me self from runnin ta me room with tears in me eye.  
"Yo Marine hold up." Kimico yelled ta me ta stop. I felt me feet just move dem selves ta me room. Up the stairs nd around da corner I slammed me door. Da tears beginin ta crash through me eyes. It hurt me so much just ta think of Amy havin Silver. It hurt so much, I loved him so much I could die from it nd now Amy just up and took him away from me it hurt so bad. I lay in me bed cryin. I did anything to just get that off me mind.  
"knock-knock!" me door someone's at me door. Tails came walkin in with a smile on his face. "Hay Marine." He said. "Ya know I kinda know how you fell. A couple years ago before I meet you I liked this girl, Cosmo, one day she died we had so many problems that day and she sacrificed herself to protect me and the others. I was the hardest day of my life since I was the one who had to pull the trigger that would end up killing her. I didn't want to do it, but I did." "How much did ya love her mate really?" "With all my heart!" "If ya did dat much then why'd ya do it?" "Because it was the right thing to do." "Mate if ya really love someone so much you'd give you life and the worlds just ta let them live theirs ta have them smile. I know it'd be a hard chose between them you and the world but in the end you'd give everything ta dem just ta see them exist just a bit longer than anyone says that is what love is ta me and that's what I want for Silver" I turned ta Tails with tears fallin from me eyes nd a smile on me face


	3. What Just Happened

Sonic's PVO

I'm guess this is just a plot of Amy's to get me jealous about her and her newly claimed boyfriend my rival in love and fights Silver. Boy is she good because that's just what it did. They were lucky that I didn't garb a knife and stab Silver in the heart. Cool it Sonic I mean Amy can't be serious about this right? Right, of course she wouldn't be I grabbed my plate and cup and went to my room. I sat there on my bed just bugging about the subject. Wait! Isn't Silver shirtless, grrrr I bet every girl on the streets are just staring at him and Amy and must think they're a couple I couldn't imagine what's going on in his twisted little brain. I wonder where they are. Where was Amy planning on taking a shirtless guy anyway? Who knows I guess I'll just have to sit and wait for her to come home and regain the love she had for me to start with.

Silver's PVO

What the Hell! This isn't what I meant when I said that I hope everyone got adjusted to a new change. No, no, no, no, NO I meant between Sonic and Amy not me and Amy. This is crazy I only see her as a close friend and now she suggests to everyone that we're dating now. WAIT… Marine she likes me what happens to her or should I say what will happen to Amy when we get home and Marine is there waiting for us?

'AHHH this is crazy.' I thought when I felt a sudden breeze on my chest. I looked down and what do ya know I'm shirtless I had probably forgotten when I started to think what was going on in my now insane life. I looked around me and notice that we had gone pretty far from the house and that there were girls off the street staring at me and blushing like mad. I myself began to turn red… of anger. I was so angry at Amy right now.

"AMY!" I finally blurted out after a long thought process. "What got into you why are you dragging me into this? This is a problem between you and Sonic not me" I told her "What do I have to do with this?" she suddenly stopped and I bumped into her. She let go of my hand and turned to face me. "You wanna know why I dragged you into this do you? Well here I'll tell you why I did. I did it because I knew out of all these people in this city Sonic would get angrier if I was with you because he would have to suffer of having to see the both of us every day of every minute and that's why. Also because you're the only one who seems like he cares for me you're the one who came after me when Sonic ditched me when he didn't show up that's why Silver that's why." Tears started to fall from her eyes. If I was in her position I wouldn't know what to do. I just held on to her there in my arms hoping she would calm down just a little. I could feel her tears running down my bare chest. We just stood there holding one another. It had been like the whole world had evaporated and we were just standing there. I and Amy the only ones left on the earth everyone else was gone human animals everything had just upped and vanished. A pitch black world just us two there. I gently let go of her and looked her in the eyes. My face started to get close to hers. I finally hit me but it had already been to late our lips where touching…

Amy's PVO

I was red. I knew it I just did. What was going on? What was Silver thinking right now? When we finally separated Silver freaked. I'm not sure why was I not a good kisser? Not like I'm saying I was kissing him back, but whatever.

"What did I just do?! Have I gone insane?!" he yelled "HUH! Maybe I did go insane? I'm a complete psychopath. I mean why else would I do that?" he began to whisper. "Uh… yea still standing right here Silver" I told him he quickly glanced over and then went back to whispering to himself. I guess that wouldn't be something he would do to just anybody. Then it hit me. Did Silver have feelings for me? Maybe that would explain why he kissed me. HA I found him out now how well he hid that from me after that kiss. I felt my feet moving backward. I quickly turned around and began to run away from him.

"AMY!" I heard him call out, but I didn't stop I just kept running. I needed time to think about this whole thing that was all. All I need is a nice quite place to think though this whole sudden event. And I knew where I could find that. I ran and ran until I got to… The Westside Arena Park. There had been a tree there that hid a small little pound no one but me knew about. It was pretty far off though. I guess that's why no one else knew. Most people don't venture off that far and if they did most parents would stop them and make them come back. I stumbled over there because I had no more energy left all that running really took it out of me. When I arrived I sat on a large rock that had been there. I was so confused I only thought Silver looked at me as a friend and if he did like do I like him back. Am I supposed to return it to him? What am I suppose to do I had never had anyone like me with me not likening them in that matter. No it had usually been the other way around, well it had always been that way. Sonic had never liked me back and I felt so hurt every time he ran away from me. So if I pushed Silver away would he be hurt. HUH! I just ran from him he must be really hurt. Oh no when I started to run I never thought of that. Maybe that's why he called my name. Oh I'm so sorry Silver I didn't mean to hurt you I can't believe I did that to you. Did you come running after me like I would to Sonic or did you just go home sad that I left you behind? Do you feel the way I do when Sonic runs from me? Poor Silver must be crushed right about now and it's all my fault. I'm so, so sorry really Silver I am. I don't want to hurt you not anymore and I won't I promise. I just sat there and began to cry all over again like did with Silver, but the only difference now was I had no one to hold me until I stopped and that's what made me more sad. Right now I had no one here with me to comfort me to stay with me until I stopped crying my eyes out. All I could do now is grave my knees and cry into them until I can cry no more. My last resort was to do that and nothing else. Right now I had no one, but if Silver truly did like me I have a feeling it won't be like that for long, and that's what matters most that I won't be alone to cay all by myself any more. There is the one good thing of having a nice guy like you. I am not sure what else there is to it. No wait this is silly I can't just get with Silver out of pity he wouldn't want that would he? Of course not so then what do I do I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to seem harsh by just getting with him cause I feel sorry for him. OH… love is so confusing. I need someone's help please somebody help me!


	4. Bring it on Sonic

Blaze's PVO

Well it has been a few hours seine Amy left the house with Silver in her hand. It was not much that Silver had wanted to go he was forced too.

"DAH! Where are they what's taking so long?" Sonic yelled out with rage "Maybe they're on the date already it is lunch time" Kimico teased. "Darling I don't think now is the time to jerk him around he does seem angered by this." "Serves him right for screwin with roses' feelings like that." "Sonic she has a point you should have been a bit nicer to Amy." He just simply growled. Right then the door flew open and there was Silver in his pajama pants and no t-shirt. Sonic jumped up out of his seat.

"Where have you been and where's Amy?!" He said instantly. Silver gave him no response he just went up the stairs to get dressed. "Well isn't he very talkative today." Kimico said sarcastically. "I wonder what happened with Amy. Why is she not here?" I asked "SILVER!" Sonic kept yelling out. What was going on here?

Silver's PVO

I walked up to my room. What was I thinking when I kissed her though? I don't even like her that way so why did I do it then? I walked in my room and locked the door. I changed into my civilian cloth making sure that my shirt didn't get caught to any of my piercings. I sat down on a couch near the window. It stated to get dark out and Amy still hasn't came back I wonder if I would bother her if I went to pick her up. I did see where she went but I thought it would be better to leave her alone it had been too early to talk to her after what happened at that time. I quickly got up and decided to go after her. I know even now it had been too early to go after her but it is too dark for her to be out alone. I unlocked my door and went down stairs. That was a very Bad idea. There was Sonic waiting for me to come down. I rolled my eyes and just passed by him.

"Silver! Listen to me!" he yelled at me "What is it?" I answered him "What happened with Amy? What did you do to her?" he asked "she ran off." "Not like that did you kiss her or what?" "Sonic I didn't do anything you wouldn't do." I told him hoping he would think that I thought he wouldn't kiss her. Even though I do think he would. I walked out the door

"I hope Sonic doesn't find out that I did kiss her." I told myself out loud. Yet again another very bad idea. "You know, man you shouldn't talk to yourself like that." Kimico told me "So ya kissed the girl is that why she didn't come back?" She asked me. "It doesn't matter anyway does it?" "No not really." "I have to go….. Kimico don't tell anyone okay?" "Sure why not?" I walked off. I remembered Amy had gone somewhere in the park I forgot the exact location but I know it was in the very, very large park. My head hung down I couldn't stop thinking of that kiss. Grrrr this is so stupid. All of a sudden I bumped into someone. It was Amy

"Ah eh Am- Amy." She hugged me. "I'm so sorry Silver, but I don't like you any more than a friend." "Eh." Everybody thinks I like her even she thinks I like her. "Amy… I don't like you like that." I told her. She let go and looked me in the eyes. I looked away from her. "What? Then why did you kiss me Silver?" "I don't know I wasn't even thinking then I just did it." "So you don't like me then?" "Not like that no." "Oh…. Well then let's go home then." She smiled and graved me by the arm.

"Amy." My mouth started to speck on its own. "Amy" I turned her to face me. My lips almost touching hers. "I know I don't love you, but that kiss Amy I can't stop thinking about it." I was looking her in the eyes so deeply "I just want to feel that kiss again." I finished and pressed my lips on hers. I felt something different than the last time. Amy was kissing me back.

"I thought you wouldn't do anything I wouldn't do Silver?!" we separated. When I looked up there was Sonic pissed as hell. Good Lord I was in trouble. "Well that was til now Sonic!" "What you kissed me before this Silver." Amy said okay so now I'm dead. "Silver I'm gonna kick your ass you hear me!" he yelled "I bet Sonic. Why don't you come over here and prove it then." I yelled back at him. I let go of Amy sure enough she grabbed my arm to hold me back. One thing I knew is no matter how mad she would ever in her life be mad at Sonic she will always love him. I pulled my arm away from her. Right now I didn't care Sonic has to learn that he can't just push Amy around and expect her to come running back without a punishment first.

"Sonic you get your whine little ass over here!" I exclaimed to him. He speed over but not like he would in his true form. Amy backed up trying not to get in the way, smart girl. Sonic throw a punch to me. He missed me. I lifted my foot and felt my foot connect with his face and he went flying. He hit a brick wall, but he was still strong enough to get back up and rush toward me again. I got prepared for an impact but it was too late Sonic had punched me in the stomach. I hit the floor

"Silver what did you think you were doing, huh?" I got to my feet and looked away. Again I picked up my foot and connected it with his face. He hit the floor as well. He started to bleed from his lip.

"What is it Silver? You don't want to admit you love my girlfriend?!" "Your girlfriend?! What the hell are you talking about?!" "You asshole you know exactly what I'm talking about!" he yelled. I felt anger grew since when did he decide that Amy was his girlfriend. Now was the time we put this to an end. Now or never.


	5. Ow that hurt

Amy's PVO

I couldn't believe my eyes was it all real? Sonic and Silver both of them fighting over me and what for? Little Miss Amy Rose had become a priority to Silver and Sonic the Hedgehog. I always thought they looked at me as an over obsessed little girl who had fallen for Sonic. Now and now they are both in love with me. WHEN THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN!? No one ever told me this and now I have to find out on myself watching the loves of my life fight over me. . . Wait… What did I just say? I mean the love of my life and my closest friend in my life. There is no way am I gonna fall for Silver not if Sonics still alive and breathing… one after another I was going to dive myself nut or one of them are and soon it was gonna happen soon. I watched them throw punch after punch to each other. Until I couldn't take it any more I had to stop it there was no way I was gonna let them kill themselves over me. I ran after them who had both been bleeding from the mouth nose and so many various places. Black eyes so many broses on them that killed me inside. I jumped in front and tightly closed my eyes ready for any sort of impact

"Silver, Sonic Stop Right Now Please! Please Do That For Me!" I looked up no one was there "HUH!" I turned and they started again just in a different area so they wouldn't hit me. 'Oh that was nice…' I thought "AMY!" I heard off in the distance I turned it was Kimico and the others.

"AMY WHATS GOING ON??" she asked me "I don't know" I answered and turn to the aggressive argument going on right behind me… well I wouldn't call it an argument really more like a quall naw maybe a-"fighting?" "What?!" I responded to my thoughts being cut off "I asked you why they are fighting?" I stopped I had no way to tell them what was going on.

Kimico's PVO

Here we go again. One thing I tell the all of you reading this is that this isn't the first time this ever happened the boys fighting and shit it happens very and I mean very often. At time they don't have a reason to fight they just do, but this wasn't one of those times. I can tell the deference with how rough they fight the others think it all the same the way they fight. Wrongo I'm a better black belt than all of them so from experience I can tell. I've seen it before the boys don't fight so rough when they don't really want to hurt on another, but right now since their both bleeding it's like they wanna kill each other for who knows what reason. When I asked Roses she just stood there like an idiot. Why you ask? I have no flippin idea she was staring off into the abbess just watching them trying to murder themselves. That I may say was starting to piss me off and no one and I mean no one pisses me off. I had had enough of those to fighting and everyone around them flipping for no dang reason. Talk about exaggeration. If I had one chance to get in there and get the both of them I would, but there was a problem. And do you want to know what that problem was, of course you do, well then here it is the problem is that they were beating at each other in such close range I couldn't get in, well that plus I was too lazy to get in between. I was thinking of a way to stop it without killing them…. What a way to fail huh? I had absolutely no way to stop them without killing them or putting them with serious injures with was what they were doing now so why even try helping them. I watched, Silver was pissed and Sonic was too. Left and rights, hooks and straights, hand and foot. Every possible move they knew how to do it was out there. They got weaker with every hit they took. Finally Sonic hit the floor not moving an inch he just lay there passed out or so the girls and boys hoped, me on the other hand I didn't care. Silver stood stumbling like he had eight beers. He soon too fell on his back passed out and I knew myself they were both passed out

Tails' PVO

Sonic, Silver on the floor their breathe getting shorter and shorter every time they took one in. what happened? What was going on here? I had no idea myself, I had reason to believe that Amy was the one and only here that did. I couldn't ask her now though she was freaking out on her hand and knees in between the two floor hogs. I was worried when they hit but I knew soon they would be okay. I nudged Knuckles to single that we had to pick them up off the floor we had a hard time cause of 'Dead Weight' but soon Kimico and Kyon rushed on over Scooby helped Amy off the floor and walked her home while us boys and Kimico carried Sonic and Silver back on home. It was weird the way we ended up taking them home Sonic's friends me and Knuckles were carrying him and Silver's band members Kimico and Kyon took him there. We all took them in to separate room to take precaution. Amy as usual took nurse duty for both of them as she did when we were on the blue typhoon with Cream and Marine's help of course. Every other hour she would change rooms.  
"Sigh I can't believe how much slower they heal as humans than they would in original form Tails" she said walking out of Sonic's room and moving to Silver's. I stayed quite I was wondering if it was a good idea to ask her what happened. I shock it off an answered. "Yeah, it's a proven fact that our kind heal so much faster than humans do." "I still wake up sometimes just wondering how we became human, it didn't happen the last time we came and meet Chris." "Ah yes we were in Washington then huh? Now we're in California." Those memories still hanged over me and the gang that had first meet Chris but that was a while ago and I'm pretty sure he, his family and friend had long forgotten about us. I wonder how they would react if they saw the new comers and especially when they see that we are now human. I don't think they would even recognize us the drastic change we did when we became human. Oh well it's like we will ever see them again anyways so why am I wondering at all.


	6. Wake up

Silver's PVO

"_Hay, Hay! Are you okay Silver? How are you? Open your eyes Silver!" A voice called to me_

"_Huh?"I answered_

"_How are you?"Amy's voice continued_

"_Amy is that you?"I asked confused_

"_Duh Silver who else would it be?"She said in an obvious tone_

" _WH-What are you doing here Amy?" I asked_

"_Well I was here because I want a little something." She answered_

"_And what would that be Amy?" _

"_I Want You."_

"Gwah!" I yelped awaking from my dream

"SILVER!" Amy cried hearing me wake up

"Huh?"

"Oh Silver!" Amy yelled as she chocked the living hell out of my still weak and limp body. "Amy. . ." I was barely able to say from my strangled vassal.

"Oh! Sorry Silver" Amy squeaked. She pulled back and handed me a cold wet towel

"Here, I've been putting it on your head for a while now." She explained

"Oh. . ." I whispered. Thoughts tortured my brain. What the hell was that dream about? I questioned myself. I felt dizzy and exhausted. Amy stood up and walked to the door. She turned to me

"Silver hope you get better soon." She told me and stepped out. I put my head down on the cool pillow and slowly passed out again

Amy's PVO

I walked out of the bedroom and into the room Sonic was staying in and sat down next to his bed. I hoped he would wake up just like Silver had done. Nothing, he hadn't gotten up. I stared at him for a while, but still nothing. I remembered that Sonic was the one who got hurt the most. I wondered if the boys where angry because of what happened. Sonic being so pissed because Silver kissed me, and Silver being pissed for the way Sonic was treating me. Wait! Does that mean the reason they got so hurt badly was because of me? So this is all my fault! I got out of my set and went outside the room. I pushed my back against the wall near Sonic's room and began to breathe heavily. My heart pounded as I thought about it. So what would've happened if I wasn't here? Ahhhh Get your mind out of the gutter Amy. You can't think suicidal like that, what would've happened if I wasn't here is Sonic would've been killed by Silver or some slut would have her dirty hands on him. No way Amy Rose it's best you're here to protect both those idiots even though you do get them into trouble sometimes. I shook my head quickly and looked around. It's best that I'm here if I wasn't Silver would've killed Sonic because Mephiles told him to and the world would be over as we know it. Yes its better that I'm here. I should really stop doing this I thought as I straightened out my skirt and walked into the hallway leading to the third floor. Yes cause there's three floors. I was going to the game room Kimiko and the boys usually spend most their time in. Not that their playing games most the time most of it is because the game room is also the boys only room. Now I know Kimiko is a girl but in the guy's minds they consider her a boy cause she dresses and acts like one, so to them their like 'what's the difference'. Us girls we get so angry because she likes boys like girls do, she has boobs like girls do and so that makes her a girl, and I know I sound like I don't like Yuri and lesbians but the truth is I can deal with it. It bothers me because she is just like a man but at the same time is just like a woman and to me it didn't make since. I walked into the "Boy's Only Room" and asked Tails to come with me to check the most likely time it would take for Sonic to wake up.

Cream's PVO

I watched Mr. Tails speck to Miss Amy about Mr. Sonic. It was strange to me. No one needed me here today just like yesterday and the day before that.

"Did I do something wrong?" I moaned in a low voice so that no one can hear me.

"Come on cheese let's go" I told my small companion. I walked to my mother she wanted me to help her bake some cookies with her. I was wondering why everyone hadn't spoke to me in a while. I saw Kimiko-san going into the kitchen with Mr. Saki by her side. I ran after them "Hello how are you Kimiko-san?" I asked

"Oh hay Cream what's up" she asked

"I'm good Kimiko-san" I answered

"Meow Meow!" Cheese meowed with happiness at them.

"Hello Ceam and cheese" Mr. Saki said. Once we got into kitchen my mother greeted us.

"Cream can you please get me the pan for me." She ordered. I did as I was told and went into the cabinet where Kimiko-san kept the pans.

Tails' PVO

I recognized that there was a small tenacity when I had spoken to Amy about how long Sonic's recovery will take. Although I'm not sure why out of all people she asked me, I was only good at fixing machines and automobiles in Knuckles' terms tinkering. She was practically the doctor of the house along with Cream's mother, Miss Vanilla. Back to the tease subject, I believe she asked me because she probably wasn't able to tell if she couldn't stand to look. Silver had hurt him bad just enough to have him pass out but not enough to kill him I wonder why he did though. The only ones who truly know the story is Sonic, Silver and Amy. Amy would always shy away from the subject and Sonic and Silver, of course, are passed out. Everyone wanted to know, but they couldn't. I suspect that Kimiko might know though, I mean she knows everything. Her being a scientist and all most would figure she would. I walked into the kitchen and noticed Miss Vanilla, Cream and Cheese, Kimiko, and Saki. I suppose Miss Vanilla was getting ready to make cookies with Cream's help while Kimiko, Saki, whom desired to eat them, and Cheese to sit and supervise. So I thought that I would join them as well. I loved they way Miss Vanilla and Cream baked in this situation. Just as much as I liked Amy's cooking and baking and Kimiko's French Chief, Pierre, he was amazing most of all. That made since of course because he was a top chief the world's best. I waved a hello to all and spoke to Kimiko about some machine ideas. Other than Sonic and Silver's pass out fight it was just another usual day. After the whole dramatic situation I would like it to stay usual but I'm afraid it's not going to stay that usual for a long time. Sonic and Silver did fight a lot but not to the point where they get knocked out senseless that was unusual. Amy's speech in the morning about now loving Silver that was unusual I truly dislike unusual. I always have and always will dislike unusual


End file.
